Indigo Guy (game)
Indigo Guy is a game for the Nintendo DS. The protagonist is Indigo Guy, the famous purple guy of the world, the world dominator was Impko, the purple demon from hell. The game has 7 worlds. Story Introduction A normal day in Indigo City, there was Indigo Guy travelling all over the city, but suddenly a dark demon has comed to destroy the city once for all. He has dark powers to defeat once them all. *Indigo Guy: What are you doing here? *Impko: HAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! No one can stop me! *Indigo Guy: Leave this city alone! We must work some things! *Impko: HA! Forget it! I will take all buildings so far! *takes all buildings away* *Indigo Guy: HEY! Please come back! And now he must get back his buildings to rebuild the city. Boss 1 Indigo Guy finds out that Impko recreates his metallic monster. *Impko: Ah! So you reached me?! WELL DONE! *Indigo Guy: Impko, we are coming to kill you. *Impko: HA! Your thiefs are you! *Impko: RELEASE THE BIG METALLION! *Trigger Laggar: *Trigger spawns in pieces* RRRRROOOOAAAAWWWWRRRRR!!! *Indigo Guy: You will better die in pieces! Boss 2 *Impko: You reached the top of the mountain! *Indigo Guy: Now get back all of your captured buildings! *Impko: NO! I made a monster of mud that it will cover in black! *Impko: CALL HIM GRALLAR NAMR!! *Grallar Namr: *Grallar gets out his mud* HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! *Indigo Guy: I will melt your mud with FIRE!!!!! Boss 3 *Impko: HA! You will never stop me soon! *Indigo Guy: There's no deal, you monster! *Impko: I've made another metallic monster that it will stomp you! *Impko: TAKE THIS! *Jumpy Smasher: *Jumpy falls down* BOING!!! *Indigo Guy: Your body will be squished, little. Boss 4 *Impko: THIS FOREST IS MINE!! *Indigo Guy: You not! *Impko: You can't take that easy! *Impko: I have a big suprise for you! *Mr. Bel Bat: I AM COMING FOR YOU!! *Impko: Have fun dying around! *Indigo Guy: As you wish!! Boss 5 *Impko: This volcano will erupt so mucher!! *Indigo Guy: You destroy the volcano!! *Impko: HA! It will destroy your city forever! *Indigo Guy: You are- *Impko: DIE!! TAKE THIS!! *Lava Blaargher: RROOOOAAAAARRRRR!!! *Indigo Guy: Water will be so very fresh to kill that monster! Boss 6 *Impko: The wind must take away Indigo- *Indigo Guy: The wind must take away YOU!! *Impko: NOPE!! YOU!! *Impko: Prepare to summon my ultimate weapon: Ventun Tornado! *Ventun Tornado: I am the king of the wind. *Ventun Tornado: I WILL PUSH YOU OUT OF MY TEMPLE!! *Indigo Guy: You might die for that! Impko Battle 1 (Floor 10 Boss) *Impko: I will hack Indigo's Powers! *Indigo Guy: I got you! *Impko: Battle me and you will pass! *Indigo Guy: As you wish! ---AFTER THE BATTLE--- *Impko: Ugh...i can't believe... *Indigo Guy: HA! I told you! You're down! *Impko: You can pass then... Impko Battle 2 (Floor 25 Boss) *Impko: DONE! I hacked 50% of Indigo's powers, I AM STRONG NOW!! *Indigo Guy: What....what i have done? MY POWERS!! *Impko: HA! You gotta lose! ---AFTER THE BATTLE--- *Impko: WHY?!?!?!?!? WHY!?????????????????? *Indigo Guy: You lose! *Impko: WE WILL SEE IN FLOOR 40!!! HAHAHAHAHHAHA!!! Wheel Blaster Battle (Floor 40 Boss) *Impko: Gotta go away, face Wheel Blaster, NOW!!!!!!!!! *Wheel Blaster: RRROOOAAARRRR!!! *Indigo Guy: This seems to be like a big giant monster truck. Dopplerman Battle (Floor 45 Boss) *Dopplerman: I won't let you pass if you're the Impko Member. *Indigo Guy: YES I AM! DIE!! *Dopplerman: YOU MUST DIE!! ---AFTER THE BATTLE--- *Dopplerman: AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! MY POWERS!! *Indigo Guy: Bye Dr. Dopplerman!! Final Battle! (Floor 50 Boss) *Impko: Great! YOU REACHED THE TOWER?!?!?!? WHAT A BIG WARRIOR!! *Indigo Guy: You're a- *Impko: Prepare my epic weapon *transforms into Simpko* *Simpko: I AM SIMPKO!!! *Indigo Guy: You...you...*falls asleep* *Simpko: I will take you to the death room, hahahahah! *Dr. Dopplerman: YOU CAN'T SIMPKO!!! *Simpko: Who are you? *Dr. Dopplerman: I AM DOPPLERMAN!! I AM INDIGO'S FATHER!!! *Simpko: Why you're my enemy now? *Dr. Dopplerman: Because Indigo Guy telled me to become my father. *Dr. Dopplerman: Indigo, take my powers, you will be supreme... *Indigo Guy: *gets powers* *transforms into...wait, what?* *Indigo King: I AM INDIGO KING!!!!! *Dr. Dopplerman: I will keep of Indigo! *Simpko: DIE!!! ---AFTER THE BATTLE--- *Simpko: *goes back to Impko* *Impko: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! *Indigo King: *goes back to guy* *Indigo Guy: I AM BACK!! *Dr. Dopplerman: I will finish you, Impko! *Impko: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! *the sky turns white* *Narrator: After the final battle with Impko, the city is turned normal and the world is saved from darkness. Indigo is a super hero. Thanks to Mr. Dopplerman, he is his assist now. THE END Secret Cutscenes Impko's Renegade (When going to the secret floor: Floor 666) *Impko: I WANT REVENGE!!!!!!! *Indigo Guy: Where am i? *Impko: You were in Floor 49, but you went on that weird capsule which he transports you to Floor 666. *Impko: This floor is scary, you need to get out this place! BUT YOU MUST DIE!! ---AFTER THE BATTLE--- *Impko: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! *The Devil: KILL INDIGO, KILL INDIGO, etc. *Indigo Guy: Must escape... Dr. Dopplerman's Challenge (When getting to the secret path of Shade Forest) *Dr. Dopplerman: I am dopplerman, your father... *Indigo Guy: What are you doing here? *Dopplerman: I AM YOUR KILLER *kills the real dopplerman* DIE!!! *Indigo Guy: Who are you? *Dopplerman: I AM DOPPLERMAN (fake version of dr. dopplerman)!!!!!!! *Indigo Guy: BRING IT ON!! Impkiko Guy (When getting to the secret path of Temple of Air) *Impkiko Guy: Who are you? *Indigo Guy: Who are you? *Impkiko Guy: You have to die. *Indigo Guy: Nope. *Impkiko Guy: Yep. *Indigo Guy: Nope. *Impkiko Guy: Yep. *Indigo Guy: NOPE. *Impkiko Guy: YEP. *Indigo Guy: NOPE!! *Impkiko Guy: YEP!! I HAD ENOUGH! *Indigo Guy: DIE NOW!! Character Gallery To view the character's informations. Click the character's name: Indigo Guy Impko Trigger Laggar Grallar Namr Jumpy Smasher Mr. Bel Bat Lava Blaargher Robo-Smoke Ventun Tornado Wheel Blaster Dopplerman and more to come... List of all Worlds World 1: Indigo City - The first world, Impko released some enemies there, you shall defeat them with your attacks. (Boss: Trigger Laggar) World 2: Trippy Mountain - The second world, a big mountain ever created, but Impko maked it dangerous with the spikes, he must jump over the hazards (Boss: Grallar Namr) World 3: Snow Bridge - The third world, a giant bridge of the Trippy Mountain, but Impko has broke the parts of the bridge, you will restore the pieces by using the Auto-Replacer. (Boss: Jumpy Smasher) World 4: Shade Forest - The fourth world, a dark forest full of shades, but Impko has put monsters around the Trees, so Indigo Guy must avoid all monsters he jumped out to the trees. (Boss: Mr. Bel Bat) World 5: Volcano Coast - The fifth world, a big volcano dungeon, but Impko has stabbed the volcano and maked it erupt, but Indigo Guy must avoid all falling craters. (Boss: Lava Blaargher) (Sub-Bosses: Robo-Smoke) World 6: Temple of Air - The sixth world, a sky temple made of air, but Impko has built some traps to make Indigo Guy harder to pass. (Boss: Ventun Tornado) World 7: Impko's Castle - The final world, Impko hides there, Indigo Guy must get through all 50 floors to get to Impko. (Final Boss: Impko) (Sub-Bosses: Wheel Blaster, Dopplerman) Powerups Fire Flower - If indigo guy touches this powerup, it will be Red Guy, he can shoot fireballs. (Appears in Volcano Coast) Metal Line - If indigo guy touches this powerup, it will be Grey Guy, he can shoot lazers. (Appears in Indigo City) Air Crossbow - If indigo guy touches this powerup, it will be Cyan Guy, he can shoot air arrows with his crossbow. (Appears in Temple of Air) Invisible Mushroom - If indigo guy touches this powerup, it will be Ghost Guy, he will turn invisible without getting dying for 10 seconds. (Appears in Shade Forest) Ice Flower Boomberang - If indigo guy touches this powerup, it will be White Guy, he can shoot ice boomberangs. (Appears in Snow Bridge) Stickkind - If indigo guy touches this powerup, it will be Green Guy, it can shoot sticks. (Appears in Trippy Mountain) Missions World 1-1: You need to save 3 people preventing to kill them. World 1-2: Kill 100 incoming Impko's Robots. World 1-3: Save 10 people. World 1-4: Find the secret password and type the password to complete the level. World 1-5: Try to pull out the big stick. World 1-B: Beat Trigger Laggar! World 2-1: Save 15 bugs. World 2-2: Don't try to touch the coming smoke. World 2-3: Kill the moving spikes, the moving spikes are hidden somewhere, kill 5 of them! World 2-4: Complete the Mountain Puzzle. World 2-5: Climb to the Fate Mountain. World 2-B: Beat Grallar Namr! World 3-1: Don't fall off the bridge! World 3-2: Make it iced all the flames. World 3-3: Fix the bridge pieces. World 3-4: Enter the Moongate! World 3-5: Explore the Moongate! World 3-B: Beat Jumpy Smasher! World 4-1: Save the Friendly Bat. World 4-2: Save 50 mini friendly bats. World 4-3: Hide from dark ghost shades. World 4-4: Enter the Lightgate! World 4-5: Explore the Lightgate! World 4-B: Beat Mr. Bel Bat! World 5-1: Freeze all the flames! World 5-2: Defeat the Sub-Boss Robo-Smoke! World 5-3: Freeze the Volcano! World 5-4: Enter the Volcano! World 5-5: Escape the Volcano! World 5-B: Beat Lava Blaargher! World 6-1: Climb the ladder! World 6-2: Explore the Temple and collect all 10 sacred coins. World 6-3: Break the Hidden Walls of the temple. World 6-4: Escape the Temple. World 6-5: Explore the Sky. World 6-B: Beat Ventun Tornado! Floors 1-49: Reach to Floor 5. Floor 50: Defeat Simpko! Floor 666: Defeat Impko once for all! Shade Forest Secret Path: Defeat Dopplerman! Temple of Air Secret Path: Defeat Impkiko Guy! Sandbox Mode: Explore all levels you want! Music TBA